Cafe Blue
by Minij Akane
Summary: About the cute book-worm Ami Mizuno and the gorgeous red-headed guy that can't stay away from her. Ami


**Café Blue**

Chapter 1: Coffee

**Tala's POV**

There she was her nose in a book. And just like every afternoon sitting in the corner of the Café eating a sandwich and sipping on an ice tea between pages.

At first coming here, was merely about getting my coffee then meeting up with some of the guys. But lately it's been to see her. I'm so perplexed by her intensity, she never even looks up from her book, but every movement she makes is fluid. Me, I can hardly chew gum and walk at the same time.

"Maybe you should talk to her today?" the barista winks at me while handing me my drink.

"A girl like that, I wouldn't want to ruin her routine." I say back.

The barista giggles at my comment. I smile and head out taking one last look at the girl studiously reading her book. 'Until tomorrow,' I think aloud and continue on to my own life.

The next day…

"Back again." The barista smiles at me, she already knew that I would be, "the usual?" she asks.

I nod in answer, hand her the money with exact change, meanwhile putting a little extra in the tip jar. As she makes my drink I turn around and lean against the counter, there I see _her_ reading as usual.

But this time was different, her eyes didn't seem focused, I see her sigh then close her eyes and put her book down. By this point I am no longer casually leaning against the counter.

And then something I had never seen her do before, she looks up. And of course she caught me staring at her. Her blue eyes widen a little, and then shift from side to side. She then looks back at me, which I'm still looking at her. Her cheeks turn pink and she looks down, beginning to put her things away.

"Tala, your coffee."

"Yeah, thanks." And at that I couldn't help myself, I start walking straight over to her.

"Can I have a…"

"Whoa wait, he's going to do it, he's going to talk to her."

"Um…ma'am," the next customer looks nervously at the barista whose now leaning over the counter.

"Shh," she hushes him, "the coffee will still be here."

"Hey." I say to the girl just finishing putting the last of her things in her bag.

"Uh," she glances up at me then back down, "hi."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

I notice that her cheeks deepen. She then looks back up at me with questioning eyes, "what?"

"I just noticed that your book wasn't keeping your interest today.."

"Wait, were you watching me?" she questioned, a slight irritation in her voice.

It was my turn to be red, "well, I.."

"I have to go." She said immediately, picking up her bag and tea. She got up walking past me to the door and exited.

I had never noticed before just how petite she was as she brushed past me an attribute that only made her cuter. I sighed at my defeat then turned around. When doing so I see the barista leaning over the counter wide-eyed, "Well, go after her!" she yells, and points to the door.

And at that I rushed out the door as well.

"Hey wait." I catch up to the petite blue haired girl. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet you." She continues walking and I stay walking beside her. "Maybe we can start over." I step in front of her, making her stop abruptly. "I'm Tala." And hold out my hand to her.

She sighs, "I know who you are." She says simply, "and I know that you watch me every day."

By this point I put my hand back down. I can't believe I screwed up twice in one day. I then here her exhale again, "My name is Ami." I meet her blue eyes with a grin, holding my hand out to her again, and this time she takes it.

"I'm sorry, for being rude earlier," she continues, "it's just I'm a busy person."

"Too busy to have coffee with me?" I ask. "It would only take up a few minutes of your reading time." I add.

She giggles at this. But shakes her head, "I don't know."

"Well hold on, we don't have to make any promises. We'll just both show up back at the café roughly the same time as today, and you can decide then, if you'll join me."

She looks at me shaking her head exasperatedly, but a smile breaks through, "okay."

I smile at her, "Okay." And at that I head my separate way.

**End Chapter  
Please Review**


End file.
